1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mold temperature control unit, particularly, to a mold temperature control unit by which it is intended to simplify a piping connection of a cooling water supply port and a cooling water drain port for supply and drainage of cooling water to/from a plurality of elements to be cooled in a mold, i.e., a cavity side part, a force side part, a sprue, and a punch.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, with a mold temperature control unit whose unit body comprises a plurality of cooling water systems performing supply and drainage of cooling water to/from a plurality of elements to be cooled in a mold, i.e., a cavity side part, a force side part, a sprue, and a punch, respectively, four temperature controlling devices constituting four cooling water systems, for example, are provided in the unit body.
To four cooling water supply ports provided on a rear panel of the unit body, for example, is supplied cooling water, respectively, and from respective cooling water supply ports to the cavity side part, the force side part, the sprue, and the punch is fed temperature controlled cooling water through the four temperature controlling devices.
Further, cooling water which has been circulated through the cavity side part, the force side part, the sprue, and the punch, i.e., cooling drain water is guided to four cooling water drain ports provided on the rear panel of the unit body, for example, and is drained to an exterior.
However, with the conventional mold temperature control unit as configured above, four cooling water supply ports and four cooling water drain ports are provided on the rear panel of the unit body, for example; thus, to operate such conventional mold temperature control unit, it is required to connect a cooling water supply pipe to the four cooling water supply ports and connect a cooling water drain pipe to the four cooling water drain ports in a plant, which presents a problem in that piping connection during setup of the mold temperature control unit is complicated.